


Hay!

by SomethingInTheSea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Ficlet, Fucked Up, Horses, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, this is pure FANTASY ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingInTheSea/pseuds/SomethingInTheSea
Summary: The horse on the farm doesn't seem to like Haley.....(This is basically what it says on the tin. Don't like don't read)
Relationships: Haley/Horse
Kudos: 65





	Hay!

Haley felt at home on the farm and while she wasn't a fan of chores, doing things to put a smile on her wife's face was worth it. Which is why while her wife was in the mines Haley had been feeding the animals. The chickens, ducks, rabbits, cows, sheep, goats and pigs were all their usual selves, happy to eat the fresh hay, but otherwise ignored Haley. Haley was content as she ran a hand through the coarse fur of a cow. They really were quite cute. 

With the barn and the coops taken care of Haley made her way over to the stable. For some reason her wife had left the horse behind on this trip, something about wanting to stretch her legs. That made Haley a little nervous, she and that horse, Zazil, had never gotten along. For one reason or another Haley's love of animals drew the line at that particular horse and the Zazil's friendliness towards human likewise drew a line at Haley. 

As she walked in Zazil seemed to glare at her, but he stayed still. Haley rushed to fork over some hay, but before she got the chance she felt something slam into her back, knocking her onto her hands and knees. 

"Hey!" She shouted in alarm.

She turned her head and sure enough Zazil seemed to have used his head to knock her down and he was now standing over her. From her place on the ground Haley could also see that Zazil was erect. That was....concerning. Haley suddenly really wished she'd chosen a different day to do the laundry since right then she was in an old dress and had no panties. She shook off the thought, nothing was actually going to happen. She was going to get up and-

Once she stood and turned away from Zazil he swiftly used his head to shove her forward so she was bent over the stable gate. Haley scrambled to get away, fear coursing through her, but Zazil's front legs found their way to either side of Haley's head and his body pressed her down. 

"This isn't happening, this can't be happening, please Yoba save me!"

Haley's pleading and the tears beginning to leak from her eyes did nothing. The blunt, massive head of the horse cock found it's way between her legs. Haley screamed, fear and disgust bubbling through her. Zazil thrust forward and his cock forced it's way inside her. Haley's screaming got louder and more frantic as she was stretched beyond what she had ever thought possible. Zazil began thrusting in and out, the feeling of his disgusting animal dick moving within her was to much, was to horrible to comprehend, Haley went limp and stop screaming. Tears continued to silently pour from her eyes, but she otherwise shut down.

Zazil whinnied in appreciation, his thrusting picking up even more speed. Somewhere in Haley's distant mind she felt a spark of pleasure. That spark grew as Zazil's cock fucked her more intensely than anything she had ever felt. Something about her being raped by a farm animal was....it was disgusting, but also a little hot. He didn't care about her, he hated her, but he was horny and she was simply a hole to fuck. She was nothing, just a toy, a cocksleeve, for a horse.

Haley felt herself get wetter, so much wetter, and the horse cock inside her moved quicker, with more ease. It felt so dirty, so deliciously dirty. To her eternal shame Haley found herself moaning. But why not? Why shouldn't she enjoy herself? This was happening no matter what, she was already being fucked like an animal, and it was never happening again if she could help it so why not embrace the experience, no matter how fucked up?

With that thought Haley felt something inside her snap and she allowed herself to fall into the pleasure. She was stuffed so full of horse cock and she moaned and squeaked in pleasure as she got absolutely plowed. Zazil was so deep in her she thought it should probably hurt, but all she felt was ecstasy. She could feel her pulse in every part of her body and burning pleasure raced through her in time with it.

"Ah...ah....yes! Yes pl- please! Ohhhhh...."

Haley could feel her orgasm building in her gut, muscles tightening and clit throbbing. There was a moment where she felt like she should feel shame for letting herself cum like this, but the thought was quickly dismissed.

"I'm so cl- close! Zazil! Fuck me! Fuck me full of your filthy horse cum! Ohhh Yoba- !" 

And the dam broke, Haley's orgasm rushed through her. Her vision whited out with the intensity of it. Zazil whinnied again, seeming to like how Haley rippled over his cock. 

"AAAAHHH!! YES!" Haley screamed, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Zazil kept fucking her furiously through her orgasm, drawing it out longer than she'd ever thought possible. Nothing had ever felt as good as this! Haley kept making little broken noises as she came down from her high, going boneless with exhaustion. Her cunt kept pulsing with oversensitive, painful pleasure, as Zazil didn't slow down.

"St-stop..." Haley whimpered halfheartedly.

Really she wasn't sure she ever wanted this to end. She wanted to keep being fucked by Zazil forever, coming over and over for this horse that despised her enough to take what it wanted from her. She was truly broken.

Finally Zazil's speed picked up and his hips stuttered. Haley braced herself, but the feeling of horse cum filling her up, oozing out of her cunt because there was just so damn much of it, was so intense that Haley felt herself cum again. Not as intense as the last one, but still enough to render her mind completely blank for a few moments. 

And then it was over. Zazil pulled out and trotted over to eat his fresh hay. Haley was left to sink to the floor. She had no idea how to process everything that had happened. She didn't know how she could possibly get herself together enough to clean up. She didn't have the faintest idea what she could tell her wife, if she could tell her anything at all. All she could do was lay on the ground, cum leaking out of her, mind barely functioning, body pulsing.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests send em my way! Can't say for sure if I'll do em and I personally draw the line at underage content, but other than that ask away!
> 
> Hate will be deleted <3


End file.
